Oh, my,my,my
by Draco'sGirl98
Summary: Songfic. AU. Sirius and Remus have a son, and Harry is a girl, and James didn't die the night of the attack/. Rated T Just in case
1. Chapter 1

_She said, I was seven and you were nine. _

_I looked at you like the stars that shined,_

_In the sky, like pretty lights._

"Jade! Come on, we're running late!" Seven year-old Jade Potter finished brushing her shiny ebony hair and smoothed her skirt before almost flying down the stairs.

Her father was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and picked her up off the bottom step. She was still very small for her age, so it wasn't all that difficult.

James Potter had aged years after his wife's death on that fateful Hallows Eve, but stayed strong for their daughter. Jade was the light of his life.

Sirius and Remus had been a big help over the years. About two years before Jade was born, they had a little Boy named Scorpious. Right after Lily died, James could barely take care of himself, let alone a traumatized one year old.

Remus and Sirius pulled through for him and their goddaughter. The year after Lily died James and Jade lived with the Blacks. James would get up, go to work, come home, and go to sleep. He was ashamed to say that he left the whole of taking care of two toddlers to Remus and Sirius, when Sirius wasn't working.

But one day Remus had sat him down and told him that the way he was living wasn't right. Only going to work and the pub on the weekends wasn't fortelling a bright future for him and his daughter. Jade lost her mother that night. And she basically had lost her father too.

That had hit James hard. He had turned himself around and was proud to say that he and his daughter were living on their own, perfectly. And she was amazing, and a Daddy's girl through and through.

They walked out to the apparation point beyond their house and with a _crack! _they dissappareted.

Jade wobbled in her father's arms. Apparation, she gathered from the few times she had done it, was something she never wanted to do again.

They approached the house that only they could see, being let in on the charm around the home, and therefore could clearly see what promised chaos through the curtained windows.

Grimmauld place was much livelier now-days, James thought, It was nothing like the one time he visited when he was younger.

_Flashback_

_"Sirius Orion Black, you no-good blood traitor! A disgrace! Consorting with mud-bloods! You are nothing but the mud beneath my house!" A shrill voice screamed. _

_"I'd rather be a blood traitor than a pureblood that has a permanent stick up her arse!"_

_There was the distant sound of smacking flesh, and James winced. Sirius stormed into his bedroom, where James had been hiding from his mother under his invisibility cloak._

_Sirius sat heavily on the bed with his head in his hands. James took off the cloak and walked cautiously towards his friend. Sirius suddenly stood, looking determined._

_"I don't need this, nor do I want it. She can cast me out of the family, but first..."_

_Sirius abruptly laft the room. James stood with his mouth open, before hastily throwing the cloak baack on and following him, wary that his friend seemed to be playing with fire._

_"Mother dear!" Sirius called, approaching his irate mother. "I just want to tell you that I am gay, and in love with a werewolf, and have had sex with said werewolf on many occasions."_

_He shoved his face closer to the shocked woman. "And he's pregnant."_

Needless to say, Sirius got his wish and was thrown from the family. Though after Regulus' death, Walaburga reinstated him as heir, for she couldn't bear anymore children, so he was the last male Black.

James refocused on his daughter. Instead of knocking on the door, she barged right in...And promptly fell to the floor laughing like mad. James took one look himself before following suit.

Remus was standing in the middle of the sitting room, glaring at the two people behind the sofa, hiding from his wrath. But, Oh, no, what's funny was that his hair was pink. And not magically pink, actually _dyed _pink.

"Scorpius Caelum and Sirius Orion Black! Come out here _now._" Oh, oh, Remus was _mad_.

Sirius peaked from behind the couch. Trying to sound nonchalent, he dug himself into a grave. "Oh, but dear, you look adorable."

Remus glowered at him. Then he heard the sound of giggling.

He looked over to see James trying not to laugh and trying to shush a seven year old.

Remus heaved a sigh and pointed. Not twenty seconds later, a blur of black hair swept by him to his friend.

Remus just grumbled and went to go get dressed, muttering things like, "Dead Dog." And "Stupid mutt.".

Sirius grinned and plopped down on the sofa where James had just taken residence. He watched his son and goddaughter.

"Wouldn't it be cool if they got married one day?" He asked jokingly.

James snorted. "They'ed kill each other within a week with thier expieriments." He lifted his fingers into quotations.

Sirius chuckled, remembering when Jade thought strawberry pop rocks would taste nice in the Dreamless Sleep Remus had been making.

Remus walked back in, fully clothed. "I just grew my eyebrows back from the last one. God help us if they ever reproduce."

James looked wide-eyed. Like a dear caught in the headlights. He shook his head firmly. "She will live and die a virgin."

Sirius nodded, in full agreement for his goddaughters virginity to be saved.

Remus sighed and looked to the ceiling. "You two are just...Oh, whatever."

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, _

_Growng up and falling in love. And our mama's smiled, _

_and rolled their eyes, and said 'Oh, my,my,my.'_

"Scorpius! She's mine! Put her down!"

Scorpius grinned and ran faster across the yard with Jade's Love Me Lucy doll. "Come and get her!"

"Give her here! I'll tell Uncle Moony!"

Scorpius stopped and turned around to face the girl with her hands on her hips. "No you won't"

"Yeah? And why is that?"

"Because I'll beat you up."

"Yeah right! _Uncle Moony!"_

"Fine! Fine! Here! Take your stupid doll!"

_Take me back to the house with the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, You never did_

"Hey Scorp! I wanna show ya something! c'mere!" eight year-old Jade yelled from the top of the stairs before darting out of sight.

Scorpius looked to his parents. After seeing their nods and hugging his Uncle Prongs, he dashed upstairs to see what Jade wanted.

He found her in her room, painted indigo with butterflies, with the door open.

She was sitting on the bed looking at something that looked like a photograph.

He came over and sat beside her to get a better look at it.

It was a picture of a younger James and Jade's mum, Lily, whom they had only seen pictures of. This one was of James and Lily kissing, however.

"I found it in the attic." Jade said by way of explaination.

She turned to Scorpius sharply. "You'll be going to Hogwarts soon." He nodded. "And there will be lots of girls there, and you'll forget about me."

He looked affronted. "I would never!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well prove it!"

"How?" Scorpius asked.

Jade thought for a moment before the tips of her ears went red. "I dare you to kiss me!"

Scorpius seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging and leaning in with his eyes closed and lips puckered.

Jade shrieked and shot up and down the stairs to the living room where the audults were.

They were up and wands were out in a moment. "What's wrong, Jay? Where's Scorpius?" Sirius asked.

Said boy came down the stairs in a hurry himself.

"He tried to kiss me!" She shrieked.

"Did not!" He shot back. "She dared me to!"

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

The adults relaxed and shook their heads. They sure had their hands full.

_Take me back when our world was one bloack wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids_

_You and I_

_Oh my my my my_

_Nine years later._

"Oh, God Scorp." Jade moaned to the man attacking her neck.

_I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see._

They had been sitting in the Black's library , just browsing, when her boyfriend had come up behind her and started to try to drive her mad.

Scorpius just batted her black hair away and went back to work on her neck.

She suddenly flipped them over so she was straddling him. Stunning green met dark blue and lips clashed.

_But your eyes still shined_

_Like pretty lights_

She ground her hips down, maing him moan.

"Hey guys, Dinner is..."Sirius barged into the library and literally clapped a hand over his eyes.

They immediately stopped. While Jade flushed crimson, Scorpious smirked. Every time he had brought up telling their parents, Jade had informed him, that James had an obsession with her always being a virgin.

Sirius, with one hand still over his eyes, and while sounding like he was about to hypervenilate, pointed to the door.

"Downstairs. Opposite sides of the room."

Jade really wanted to laugh at his facial expression, but was actually worried about Scorpius' life. Not from Sirius, he would warm up to it eventually, but James...was another story.

_Our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mama's smiled, and rolled their eyes, and said, _

_"Oh, my, my, my."_


	2. Chapter 2

"What was...that!" Sirius asked, pacing around the house. "You know James will kill you Scorp! Hell, I ain't so happy with you now."

Scorpius just looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Well, dad, that was me and Jade getting ready to f-.."

"No!" Sirius shouted, hands firmly over his ears. "She is a virgin, and always will be a virgin."

We heard chuckling and looked over to see Remus in the doorway, drying his hands on a kitchen towel. "We all knew it would happen someday, though I had wished my responsible son would have waited till Jade was of age."

Sirius stopped ranting while planting his face in his hands while Remus talked. He slowly turned his head and looked at Remus incrediously. "You knew."

Remus quirked his lips. "Walked in on them two months ago."

Sirius got this really stupid look on his face. "Two months! Jade's sixteenth birthday was just two weeks ago." His head whipped arounnd to look as Scorpius, who looked to be preparing himself for the onslaught. "She was FIFTEEN and you...you...corrupted her!"

A small giggle brought all there attention back to Jade. "No, not him. My v-card was lost towards the end of fourth year."

Sirius' brows furrowed. "V-card?"

"Virginity, Uncle Siri. I lost my virginity to someone other than Scorp. Are we done now? Or do we have to divulge more? Cause I'd be happy to. Ya see, Scorp has this biting thing. If I bit him in just the right spot-"

A hand clamped over her mouth. "THAT'S ENOUGH." A very pissed looking James Potter said.

"James...I thought you were in the dining room." Sirius laughed nervously.

James ignored him. "Do you want to go to that nice school Daddy told you about, honey?"

Jade shook her head. "No! It's a convent! I don't wanna be a nun!"

James just ignored that. "I think it's time Scorpius and I have a man to man talk Siri."

Scorpius was up and out of his chair to no time flat and hiding behind Remus.

"Papa...Please, don't let him. He'll torture me!" Scorpius whined.

Remus turned his head slightly to give Scorpius an amused quirk of his lips.

"James." He said levely. "Scorpius will talk with I and Sirius. We'll already had the birds and the bees, but apparently the one mortifying experience isn't enough. And I will talk with Jade aout contriceptive charms. We really can't stop them."

James narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "You and I will be talking later though about your fourth year, sweetheart, and the young imbecile who dared touch Professor Potter's daughter."

"I can just tell you now." Jade said, a small smirk on her lips.

"Who then, sweetheart?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Scorpius choked on air, having not known that. The kid was a notorius playboy, even to the then-sixth years.

James narrowed his eyes. "Lucius and Severus' boy? Well, I just may stop over and speak to them later, then."

Jade rolled her eyes and they set off to the dining room.

_Take me back to the creekbeds we tore up._

"I can't believe they let you get a truck!" Jade yelled over the blaring radio.

"Yeah, I know! But it was a gift for getting accepted into the Potions Master Guild."

"Where are we going?" Jade yelled.

Scorpius looked over at her attire. She was dressed in a whited tank top and denim shorts. He didn't want anyone seeing her that sexy but him.

He made a sharp turn down an old country road .

The bumpy road led to a cornfield and some old creekbeds near a lake. The truckbed was broken in that night, under a waning crsecent moon.

_Two A.M. riding in your truck._

_And all I need, is you next to me._

"How dare you!"

"Jade I'm sorry!"

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

She stormed away from him and up the gravel path, not caring that her father's light was on and it was obvious he was listening in.

"Astoria Greengrass? And you slept with her?"

"I was drunk! I'm sorry!"

"Poor me! And poor Draco! And at his own birthday party as well. You sicken me!"

"I'm-"

She slammed the door and stomped upstairs where she collapsed into tears face down on her bed.

She heard her door open and her dad's quiet footsteps, but didnt bother to look up.

She allowed him to just rub her back while she cried herself to sleep.

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

James Potter was deadly calm.

That didn't leave Scorpius with a pleasant feeling when he stepped outside.

"You never cheat on a woman. No matter how inebrated you are."

"It was a mistake."

"One I myself have made before."

Scorpius looked slack=jawed at the man who didn't seem as scary then.

James saw the look and gave a bitter little chuckle. "Yes, when Lily and I were dating, we had a fight. I went out and got drunk and slept with some girl. And I did what you did, I gathered my balls, and told her, and she reacted nearly the same. Only she hexed me first. After we worked through it, everything was alright and we got married and had the beautiful girl who just cried herself to sleep." He straightened up and he pierced Scorpius with a hard look. "Because of you."

Scorpius dropped his head and nodded ashamedly.

He heard James sigh. "Go home Scorp. Get some sleep."

Scorpius looked up and shook his head with a determined look in his eye. "No, I'm going to stay out here."

James gave him an odd look, but went back into the house.

The next morning when Jade woke up, she looked out her window facing the broad back yard and saw hundred of conjured multicolored roses spelling out "I'M SORRY I'M AN IDIOT."

She saw a sheepish looking Scorpius standing beside it with a bushel of roses in his hands looking up at her.

She rolled her eyes. They'd be okay.

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_


	3. Chapter 3

_A few years have gone and come around_

Jade and Scorpius had been shooed out of the house by Remus, who was cooking dinner that night. Jade had missed the wink from Papa to son.

They walked around the backyard before sitting below the willow tree by the pond, where they picnicked in the summer.

They laid back and watched the sun set, and after it was resonably dark out, Scorpius stood. He put out a hand and helped Jade up as well.

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

Scorpius looked into her eyes, and took a deep breath before getting down on one knee.

Jade gasped as her eyes watered and she looked down at the man she loved.

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee._

The wedding was right there in the Black's back yard, below that willow tree. Hermione Granger was the Maid of Honor, along with Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Natalie Longbottom, Neville's younger sister, as bridesmaids.

Scorpius' best man to the surprise of everybody with none other than Draco Malfoy. After the confession of infidelity with his girlfriend, Draco had investigated and found out that Astoria had cheated on him many times and had broken up with her and became friends with Scorpius. He was now seeing Jasmine Parkinson. Scorpius' other groomsmen were his fellow Slytherins Terrence Higgs, Adrian Pucey, and Marcus Flint.

Sirius and James had BOTH walked Jade down the aisle, and when asked who gave this woman, responded in unison "Moony and I do." To add to the hilarity, they looked at each other, grinned, and kissed both of Jade's cheeks.

_Take me back to the time when we we walked down the aisle._

James and Sirius went back to the family section and sat on either side of Remus, whose eyes were suspiciously moist as he smacked his friend and husband's arms. But that may just be his five month - along pregnency there.

During the father-daughter dance, James whispered to her "You know your mom is probably looking down and thinking what a wonderful little girl we had." And they cried together.

And the angel looking down, face curtained by red hair, let a single tear drop for the daughter who she never got to raise. And let one happy tear fall for the wonderful life her daughter has had.

_Our whole town came and our mommas cried_

_You said I do, and I did too_

"Scorpius! It's time!"

Scorpius rushed upstairs to their bedroom where Jade was grabbing her hospital bag and cringing every few minutes from contractions.

"Let's have us a baby."

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

Later on when his hand was being broken and having insults thrown and threats having him fear for his balls, he pondered how a birth could possibly be happy.

"Mr. Black, the baby is crowning. Would you like to see?"

He leaned over and looked. And then his eyes rolled into his head.

And Pheonix Leo Black was born.

_After all this time, you and I._

_When I'll be eighty seven, you'll be eighty nine, I'll still look at you like the stars that shine._

_Oh my my my_


	4. Extra special chappie

So even though I should be working on Broken (I'm sorry!) this little extra chapter kept teasing me and begged to be written. So here is my little side thing about James' meeting with the Malfoys. Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>"Lucius! Can you get the floo?" Severus yelled to his husband from his potions lab as he heard the floo ding. He really didn't want to have to Vanish this potion. Again.<p>

"I'm coming Darling!" Lucius yelled back, his heralds clicking down the marble floor as he made his way to the floo room.

"That's odd." He murmured to himself. The spot above the fireplace read 'LORD JAMES POTTER'.

"What could James Potter want?"

Regardless, and with a bit of curiosity, Lucius opened the floo and Jamed Potter stepped through a moment later.

"Hello Lucius." James held out his hand and shook Lucius'. "You must be wondering why I'm here."

Lucius nodded and started leading him to the sitting room to speak more comfortably.

"Well, it has to do with your son, so it would be best if I could talk to both you and Severus." James said delicately and sat down in a wingback chair facing the love seat Lucius was standing in front of.

Lucius' eyebrows furrowed minutely and called a house elf to inform Severus that his presence was needed.

He then sat on the love seat and he and James waited in silence.

They heard sharp footsteps approaching and a moment later Severus was in the doorway. He paused and looked at James before seemingly shrugging and continuing to sit beside his husband.

"What is this about, Potter?" Though they had long ago buried the hatchet, some habits died hard with Severus.

James cleared his throat before starting his tale. "The other day I was having a chat with my daughter, whom informed me of your son's... Indiscretions."

"What do you mean?" Lucius sat forward, intrigued.

" Jade told me that she lost her... Virtue," He coughed." To your son in their fourth year. She also told me that many of her roommates and

and I have just heard some interesting news, Draco."

Draco took his seat and tried to remain aloof. "Oh?"

"Yes, we have just been informed of your many escapades." Lucius said, with his eyebrows raised.

"Escapades? Wha- Oh. _Oh_.." Draco's eyes widened dramatically.

"Yes, we will be talking about that later. Mr. Potter here has something he'd like to inform you of."

It was then Draco noticed the other man, sitting quietly in his chair. He put two and two together and came up with six.

He jumped up out of his chair and grabbed his hair. "Oh my god! Jade isn't pregnant is she?!"

He started pacing and James' nostrils flared. Apparently, the time at the end of fourth year hadn't been the last, and it seemed to have been at least three months ago, which was right before Scorpius and Jade got together.

"No, she's not. But I'd like to warn you to never come near my daughter again. I will rip you to shreds. As will her boyfriend, her possessive boyfriend Scorpius Black."

Draco sighed in relief and collapsed in his chair as James stood to leave.

"And for God's sake, boy, keep it in your pants!"


End file.
